Save My Life
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: **SMACKED** It was a beautiful day out, she was heading to the bank, little did she know that one event could change her life for the better. By the way, this story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow its been a very loong time since I have posted anything. Finally dusted off the cobwebs, hopefully it's not that bad. Lol.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Needing to get money, Stella walked into the bank on a bright Sunday morning.

She waited in line and began to look around. Behind her she noticed a very handsome man. He had dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes with a very distinguished face.

He finally took notice of her staring at him. He smiled and she blushed furiously and quickly spun back to face the front. She hadn't seen a man this gorgeous in awhile.

Her love life has hit a dry spell in the past few months, just couldn't find the right guy. There was no one that she felt like wasting time on but this guy seemed to be the perfect, tall, dark and handsome. If only she could talk to him, if only she had enough courage to talk to him.

As soon as she turned around out of no where a man with a gun was yelling. It took her a second to realize what was happening. The bank was being robbed.

The gunman let off a couple of shots into the ceiling. Many screamed and fell on the floor in terror. One of those people was Stella. She hit the floor with a loud thud covering her head. She felt something heavy land on her back and was having a little trouble breathing because of it. She craned her neck to see what was on her and she saw the same man who was behind her in the line earlier. He was curiously calm and acted as if this happened on an everyday basis.

While the robber pointed the gun at the bank teller barking out orders to give him the money, Stella put her face flat on the ground and closed her eyes. She felt the cool marble on her cheek, it calmed her down.

"Hey," the man whispered into her ear as he rolled off of her, she opened her eyes and looked at him, "are you okay?" She only nodded in response.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay." He comforted.

"What makes you say that?" She quietly questioned.

He pulled open his suit jacket and showed her his gun and badge.

She smiled and felt hope rise in her chest area and let out a sigh of relief.

The gunman must have spotted his badge and walked over to them, "You're a cop? Give me your gun." He growled.

"Sir, just leave with the money and let everyone go." The man tried persuasively.

He grabbed Stella by the wrist and pulled her up to her feet.

He put the gun up to her head, "Give me your gun or your girlfriend here dies." He said as he cocked the gun.

Stella let out a whimper. He looked at her, "Shut up." He yelled.

The mystery man slowly gave up his gun. When the crook bent down to retrieve it, the man pulled out a second gun from his ankle and shot the robber in the leg.

As he went down the man jumped up from his spot on the floor, held down the thief and cuffed his hands behind his back.

With in minutes the police and ambulances were inside the building getting statements and making sure everyone was okay.

Stella was taken outside to be looked at by the EMTs. While she was getting a bandage put on her head, the man who she owed her life to walked over to her.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, just got a cut when I hit the floor, nothing that won't heal." She smiled.

"Good, sorry you had to go through that." He said sincerely.

"Don't be sorry, you saved my life. Thank you, I owe you one."

He just smiled, "I'm Mac Taylor." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stella Bonasera." She shook his hand and gave him her signature thousand watt smile.

"So how can I repay you?" Stella questioned.

"You don't have to; I was just doing my job." He said with a gentle tone.

She chuckled at this, "What a line." She joked.

Before either could say anything else Mac's phone rang.

He answered it and soon after he hung up, "I'm sorry I have to go."

As he walked away, Stella grabbed his arm, "Wait, before you go, here's my number." She said as she wrote down her number. "Call me when you have a chance." She hoped he would.

He reached out and took the paper that she offered, "Thanks, I will." And with that he was gone.

Stella sat there a little longer than was necessary, thinking about the seemingly nice man that she had met. Yes he was gorgeous and he seemed to be a gentleman but she couldn't be fully sure. She was a little worried about giving out her number to a stranger; you could never be to careful right? But at the same time there was something about him that she trusted, she didn't know why , but she did.

A week later everything was so hectic for her, she worked at a catholic elementary school. She was a first grade teacher, she absolutely loved them, and they were just too adorable for words.

She had parents coming in all week for parent teacher conferences. She was so busy and run down. These parents were unreal; she had more trouble with them then with their kids.

And although she was so caught up in school, she was still painfully aware that the man, who saved her life, Mac, had never called her.

When she would think about it she would always brush it off, he was a police officer of course he wouldn't have time to call her, he had more important things to do, like catch criminals.

On Saturday morning her phone rang, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"H-hi, its Mac." He stuttered.

She smiled into the phone, "Hi, its nice to hear from you."

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you until now, I've been so caught up in work, and I just didn't have the time."

"Its okay, I understand. I've been very busy also." She didn't care that he hadn't called her the next day she was just happy that he called her.

"What are you doing today?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing really just lounging around. What about you?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out to lunch at some point today and since you're not busy and I'm not busy then-"

Before he could finish his sentence Stella cut him off, "I would love to but it's on me."

"I invited you, I'll pay."

"You saved my life, I am going to pay." She stated adamantly.

"I insist."

"This is never going to be solved, how bout we meet at the café down the street from central park?" She questioned.

"Okay, around twelve?' He suggested.

"Sounds perfect, see you then."

With that they hung up, Stella couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Comment pleasee !**

**Thankyouuu, xoxo**


	2. AN

A/N: Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated this story and I figured you all needed an explanation. I've been going thru a lot of family issues, that will most likely not be solved. And I think that may have something to do with the fact that I have a wicked bad writers block, so if anyone has any ideas on how I can get my inspiration back, please leave a comment or message me, I am in great need to get out of my head and write.

Thank you all so much,

Kate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So as you know, I've being going though a lot in the past months. I have gotten some of my inspiration back, wooohooo ! Anywho, I hope you enjoy the read :)**

* * *

She ran around her room trying to figure out what to wear, it was very warm out and she was dying to wear the bright green dress that she bought a week ago. She hadn't been this excited for a date since she was in high school, and even then she wasn't as enthusiastic and nervous as she was at this moment.

With one more look in the mirror she was off to meet her handsome Detective Mac Taylor.

She was in a fantastic mood, she felt amazing, she looked amazing and she was going out with, what she could tell, an amazing man.

Stella entered the cafe and she spotted Mac sitting in a corner table.

She headed towards him and smiled.

Mac stood up and kissed her on the cheek then helped her into the booth.

She smiled, she couldn't believe how much of a gentleman he was. A hello kiss? Yeah a girl could get use to that.

"It's good to see you again Stella." He said sincerely while putting his hand on top of hers.

"You too." Stella said with looking at their hands.

It just felt so right, like they fit and belonged together. She kept telling herself not to get ahead of herself but she just couldn't help it. There was something about this man that made her feel happy, safe and a little bit crazy. She wanted this, she needed to take a risk once in her life and something was telling her that this was what she'd been waiting for. She was ready to take that leap.

Lunch went perfectly, without a hitch. They talked about everything from work to books. They laughed at silly jokes and just had fun, nothing serious or mood killing just light chit-chat.

As Mac was paying for lunch, Stella spoke up, "I'm really enjoying your company, would you mind if we walked a bit? I just don't want this date to end." She said shyly.

"What a coincidence, neither do I." He smiled and took her hand in his.

He lead her out into the warm summer air.

He looked over at her, "I hope I don't sound to forward but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love too but what if you come to my place and I'll cook for you? It'll be my treat." Stella said with her signature smile.

"Sounds like a date." He squeezed her hand a bit.

He let go of Stella's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled and melted into his embrace. She was falling for this man, a man she barely knew. She had no idea why she felt this way about him, she only met him a week or so ago. She couldn't help but think that it was because he was her knight in shining armor. It sounded crazy to her but it made sense. He she was a "damsel in distress" and he comes out of nowhere and saves her from that gunman. It was a real life fairy tail, every little girls dream. It seemed perfect and she hoped it would stay that way.

She put all of that aside and looked up at Mac, "As much as I hate to say this, I have to go."

His smile faded, "Oh, okay." He said coolly as he removed his arm from her shoulders.

"I have to go food shopping. I have this handsome Detective coming over tonight and I have to start preparing our meal." She said quickly. She knew that he took it the wrong way, she really didn't want to leave but if she was going to cook a homemade meal for him and try to impress him, she needed all the time she could get.

"Oh, is that so? Should I be jealous?" Mac played along.

"Yes, in fact you should be. He's just amazing." She winked.

He chuckled and lent down to kiss her. It was a nice kiss, not heated and passionate, but a nice kiss none the less.

There would be plenty of time for that later, Stella thought.

"Well I better let you go. I'll see you tonight." Mac said.

Stella pulls out a pen and grabs Mac's hand, "Here's my address, come by around seven." She finished writing on his palm.  
With that she turned on her heel and walked down the street to get ready for tonight.

She went to a few bodegas and got fresh vegetables and herbs. As she bought everything she needed, she couldn't help but feel like she was back in high school, talking to her crush, her first love. She had all the signs that she was head over heels for this guy, hell a blind man could see it. She couldn't stop thinking about him from the first day that she met him, she had butterflies in her stomach, and a pep in her step wherever she went.

She went back to her apartment and went to work.

Tonight she wanted everything to be perfect, it _had_ to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? :)**


	4. Author's NoteLast one I swear!

Authors Note:

Hey guys I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, life has gotten in the way, one of my family members fell seriously ill, and I have been going thru a lot of personal issues, and on top of that my computer crashed soooooo I have to restart the next chapter. Thank you to those who are reading this and I am very sorry if I am teasing you, making you think that it's a new chapter. I promise once I get everything settled, meaning my computer, I will write and post two chapters asap. I pinky promise! I love you all and thank you for understanding.

xx Kath


End file.
